12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Shark's Monitor Room
Shark's Monitor Room '''(Also Called '''Shark's Control Room) is an actual Monitor Room in Shark's Building, Shark uses a monitor set to watch all the Characters on the cameras, Shark and the Rectangular Businessman often use this room and also Shark has a special rig to move around his control room, there a switch on the monitor set that opens a Shark Jet in "Farewell" & a collection of Guns in "INVICTUS". Exterior The rooms Exterior is plain white, but is heavily detailed with a large monitor set, located in the room with has a set of monitors on it, a switch is seen on the bottom of the monitors, a small door in the bottom with a Animal Chain in it, the rest of the room is white, a fire extinguisher is seen next to a pipe with a handle, two lines are on one part of a door of the monitor set, two small buttons on a another part of the set, there is two circle & a line connect to them, a sword is on the monitor set, a rectangle line is seen, three square buttons are underneath, there is a vent with a tube on the ceiling, three lines are seen behind the monitors, a glass door on the wall, Only In "Farewell", a large door with yellow & black lines a above it, the door is gray, a opening to Shark Jet, three lights glowing yellow are on top, In "INVICTUS", the room is edited there is a picture of Number 1 is on the wall near a area & a lamp seen in "INVICTUS", it is located top of the area of the Mind-Swapping Chair on a gray trap door, a closet of shot guns, grenades, missiles, bazookas & & other weapons in boxes is revealed affter being opened, they were behind the monitor set. Season 1 * The Monitor Room first appears in "Spider", when Shark and Clock watch him on the camera, Mouse in his home, realizes that he is being watched and he shoots the main camera that's recording him, along with others that are filming him. After Mouse disables the camera, making all the cameras in Shark's Monitor Room disable, in his monitor room, is in a rig and he Shark replies, "Now, Little Guy's Camerapobic, Should Have Known That". * In "Spharktasm" in his Monitor Room, Shark answers the phone, saying "How are you doing, Rhoda? Still..uh...alive I hear. Its gonna go hard for you Rhoda. You're not gonna like..what comes next.". * In "Adventure Mouse", Shark, Rectangular Businessman, and Eye, are in the room, where Shark uses a circle effect on Roostre, Eye calls it a good show, but he wonders how does the show end, Shark and Rectangular Businessman get fed up with the Eye and decide to punish him. Rectangular Businessman makes Pronto enter Fitz's house to free the Hand from his icebox, later Skillet is shot with a dart by Shark using his monitors, then The Hand subsequently cuts off the Eye's leg with a pair of shears, and Eye collapses in a puddle of blood, Shark watches from his control room and laughs evilly. Season 2 * In "Bowtime", Shark and The Rectangular Businessman are in the Monitor Room, looking at Fitz dying in the simulation by the Bowtie Bots, he claims "Facades Of This Expense Are Becoming Unpopular With My Investors", Shark responds "Your Investors Are One", The Rectangular Businessman claims "I Don't Know If You Know This, But There Are Many That Make One", Shark responds "One is enough for too much", the Businessman claims "Your Jealously Overwhelms Your Reputation", Shark responds to his reputation is big-time and recorded, Shark claims that the Businessman is Eyeless and Squared, the Businessman responds to " 60 Of You Think Is a Reputation For One Is Your Downfall", then after Shark talks some more the claims that "Time is Due, Indeed", Skillet is tied up and gagged, Later Skillet is shown, still tied up and with the clock moving towards him. Thankfully, the New Guy appears and covers the clock inside of his umbrella body. While its covered, the Clock releases time gas, which makes the New Guy inflate like a balloon, making sure none of it leaks out. As soon as this happens, Mouse jumps through the window to the control room and Skillet uses his laser eyes to tear through his rope. Mouse grabs the New Guy and eventually the motionless Eye, with Skillet following behind him. They all jump out of the window and escape into the desert. * In "Surgery Circus", after Liquor fakes his death by getting Peanut Cop to shoot him. The event is shown on the monitor in front of Shark and Rectangle Businessman, the Businessman claims that to the Peanut Cop who shot a fake Liquor, "the highest marksman in the class," and "could probably hit a mite from 1000 yards in high wind", he refers to it as "Poor wind that would be low but high in speed and rich money, richness the kind of Money Speed that would richly affect a bullet's wealthy Trajectory". * In "Meat Warrior", Pronto enters Shark's control room, as he opens a cabinet that reveals the Animal Chain. Pronto steals the necklace and races off. Later as Shark hits his head on the monitors, later as Roostre enters the Sewer System to the Corn-Droid, he actually thought the Corn-Droid was just a legend, Shark comments "I'm Not Easily Suckered Into Things As You Are With Your Soft, Little Mind", The Rectangle Businessman mentions he chose the shark, Shark has had his reasons to chose it, he comments that The Rectangle Businessman likes the Square and has 4 Points by The Rectangle Businessman, "4 Rich and Interesting Points Full of Wealth and Ambition.", he said The Businessman, he then says "Your Are Merely Roundish and soft-fleshed" to Shark who has the Animal Chain Missing, he claims that the animal chain, "Well, Way To Hide It The Most Obvious Place, Nice Work Didn't See That One Coming", said the Businessman. * In "Eighteen", Rectangular Businessman delivers "Shark's Great Movie"(Featuring Shark, The Eye and the 2nd Eye, Golden Joe and the New Guy are captured) to Fitz, in which Shark tells him, "You're just information. That's what we keep inside our heads.", Shark explodes much of the city by pressing a button in his control room. In Shark's fit of rage, which includes Mouse's jet, house, the Eye's island, the New Guy's warehouse, Liquor's store, the diner, and the Music Void. When the New Guy attempts to hypnotize Shark, he responds by eating him. When he learns of Amalockh's return, he responds rather hasty, and summons the Bow Tie Bot army, along with the Hovervacs. * In "Pre-Reckoning", Shark soon reveals that gas is being pumped into the city which causes an inability to communicate. The Eye and Shark discuss the fact that time in the city is frozen at 2:22, and that the Eye was waiting for his dad to pick him up at school when it froze. The Clock tells Shark that it has run out of the gas, Later Shark watches Amalockh on his video monitor, and states that "if that flower reaches the right person we're all dead, and that will be a great disappointment to me and all that me has become. The Clock appears above Shark. * In "Farewell", Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman and Peanut Cop are in an air vent, they try to sneakily attack Shark. Though, the camera cuts to the interior of Shark's monitor room, where he can hear Peanut Cop stumbling through the vent. We can also see Shark and the 2nd Eye holding the original Eye and Golden Joe hostage. This doesn't stop the gang from trying to save their friends, as a bomb goes off, causing an explosion. Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman hop out of the flames as they shoot their weapons, which causes the Eye's shackle to break off, the 2nd Eye's body to burst apart and Shark's head to explode. After Shark is killed off, Skillet tears apart Golden Joe's rope, which tied him to a stool. Eventually, Fitz finds the corpse of the New Guy inside of Shark's body. Mouse asks where the mysterious Clock went. Golden Joe responds with "He hit the road, man. He Audio 5000." After this, Mouse pushes a button that reveals Shark's Jet. Fitz and the gang decide to drive the Jet through town, so they can destroy the Bowtie Bots and Hovervacs that are causing chaos in the city. INVICTUS * In "INVICTUS" the monitor room is part of the plot where Shark is a therapist, who has put on a lousy woman disguise in his Monitor Room, later the Rectangular Businessman and Shark are both standing. The Square Being calls Shark a "bitch." The spider enters the room with a cast on his arm, as Shark scolds him by saying "I sent you out to do one thing and one thing only, and all you do is stand there not doing the thing I sent you to do." Shark reveals his Mind-Swapping Chair to Spider and Rectangular Businessman. The machine will enable him to swap minds with Mouse, and finally escape Q109. After he explains his plans, Shark reveals a monitor featuring Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy sitting around a campfire in the New Guy's Warehouse, later The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal Shark noticed on the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams", Shark asks Rectangular Businessman to go the asylum where Mouse's Friends are at taking them out meaning resistant, blowing up his pathway, "Excuse for being smarter than you" Shark says and claim the explosion was actually a decoy and Buzby the exterminator was actually traitor that knows that Shark and Rectangular Businessman are working together, Rectangle Businessman calls him "Scary Cat Fish", The Pink Square gets an anwser from an unknown voice from his speaker to take Mouse's Friends out, Buzby has Mouse Fitzgerald and gives to Shark then puts him the Mind-Swapping Chair then Shark enter the chair after Square tells he would food out of a tube due Buzby having a large family since he is a bee and later he to pee so bad, Buzby flips the switch, later Buzby, Shark and the Businessman which Shark has Fitz's voice, acting like a Mouse for a hunk of cheese, The Rectangle, and the Shark leave and later leave Buzby behind and alone with Fitz in machine to get out of here to the door to Q109, later Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, As everyone enters Buzby noticed all of them than come to the Man-Woman to flirt with her who transforms into a men, Roostre notices that Mouse is in the Mind-Swapping Chair Buzby talking about Shark and Rectangular Businessman about them and the chair to Roostre, Roostre tells flip the switch on chair and The switch is flip then Fitz's Old Memories come back though flashbacks, Fitz is back however he has Shark's Voice notices he is different while Golden Joe notices he is the Shark and wants him light is ass up, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, The Peanut Cop clarifies then about "When Sub-atomized systemic brain inpluses are deconstituted and hit repeating negative electron cells that result in endoplasmic reticuloids that can be electronically transferred and artifically manifested into hence said subject, Okay", Peanut Cop starts Chuckling, Fitz walks out while Roostre complains about who is getting out, Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Skillet jumps on one of them that gets shot. Appearances "Spider", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Meat Warrior", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell" & "INVICTUS" Trivia * Shark's Monitor Room has had a lot of Locations from the Series on the Monitors such as In "Spharktasm", When Shark is looking at the Monitor at the Rhoda and Rectangular Businessman in the bar, look closely at the Monitors and you can see several Continuity Nods from Previous episodes on the monitor aside from Rhoda and Rectangular Businessman in the bar and Mouse, Skillet, Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop being hypnotized by the New Guy dancing in Roostre's Shack, The other cameras show Liquor in his Liquor Store, The Signing area in Rhoda's Bar from "Hired", Music Void from "Spider", New Guy's Warehouse, The Inside of Eye's Island, Mouse's Old Home from his Flashbacks / Dreams seen in "Rooster', Pronto's Home from "Spider", The Shark Show Logo from "Rememorized", Diner And The Motel also from "Hired". * At the end of "Adventure Mouse", the monitors show parts of Shark's Party, such as Rhoda's Dead Body, a live action cat, Liquor, Skillet knocking on the bookcase, The Green-Sweatered Woman nagging a Human Citizen and Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop in Mouse's Jet. * In "Bowtime", it shows The Human Citizens in the building and one of them includes the Green-Sweatered Woman, Golden Joesph written in urine, a colored bar, the buildings where Shark's Job building is, Roostre and Golden Joe at the party, Fitz knock out and Skillet tried up. * In "Meat Warrior", the monitors show Liquor riding the Firetruck, The Peanut Cop in the white room with a giant fan with The Shadowy Figure, The 2nd Eye pulling a gun at the Eye walking at a street, A Skeleton of Human Citizen on a Utility Pole, The Corndog Farm destroyed, The 750 Floor Building, Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman with a map, Shark's Office, The Liquor Store and two places in The City. * In "Eighteen', as Shark explodes much of the city by pressing a button, which includes Mouse's jet, house, the Eye's island, the New Guy's warehouse, Liquor's store, the diner, and the Music Void on the monitors until they all get destroyed and most are seen in "Pre-Reckoning", also Most of the monitors in this episode have Amalockh dancing, the City being destroyed, Peanut Cop and the Buildings filling out the gas and an another colored bar. * In "Farewell", The Monitors showcase Amalockh dancing, a bunch of Colored Bars, Static, the entrance to Shark's Jet, the inside of Rectangular Businessman's Bank, The Hovervacs and the City being on fire. * In "INVICTUS", The Monitors show parts The Cardboard City, Circle of Stars, Mouse's Real World House, Buzby's House and a has a screen of Uncle Grandfather's temple from A Another Adult Swim Show called "Perfect Hair Forever" is seen. Category:Locations